Caenis
by Fellest
Summary: Alviss and Rolan must team up in order to catch Pluto, of the Zonnens, and reverse the affects on many of the Chess Pieces and MÄR fighters. But will this event draw them closer to one another. Genderbent!Rolan. AlvissxRolan. Slight PhantomxRolan. 1-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Caenis**

_Part 1:_

The Zonnens watched the floating castle. The outer sisters watched over the side of the small castle they were on. Neptune had her feet hanging over the side, dangling them about as her sister Uranus spoke, "Saturn's not very happy about this. I haven't seen him this pissed since that New Years Eve party over six years ago."

"Yeah, and I thought Candice liked him."

Neptune asked, "Maybe she wasn't being mean when she made that comment about the horn he wears?"

"But it is an unusual thing to say."

Neptune turned to her sisters and asked, "Pluto, what _does_ compensating mean anyway?"

Uranus chuckled, stepping away from the window ceil. "It means-"

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP YOU MORONS!"

The three jumped - with Neptune almost falling off the window - and turned around as Saturn stepped into the room. Following him were Mars and Mercury. Behind them were Venus and Jupiter. They circled around the dark room as their boss began, "I'm sick of being cast away because _my_ way of things is different from _Phantom's_ way of doing things! It's time we took a bit of action against the Chess Pieces!"

Mercury gasped and said, "Against our own kind?"

"Yes!"

They all looked at each other nervously, and then returned to see him smirk broadly. "It's time people knew the name of Zonnen: we who have been cast aside by even the most evil of men."

They all nodded. "Now, I was thinking about…"

**Pluto, Venus and Mercury all teleported into the Chess's castle; each taking different parts of it. Mercury scurried down the hall, looking for the first victim, his dark ÄRM in his pocket. He stopped when he heard footsteps and hid behind a column. Appearing in the hallway was Ash: he seemed to be humming to himself.**

Mercury smiled to himself, stepping out of the shadows. Ash stopped and asked, "Oh… hello there… I know you don't I?"

The planet Chess smiled and nodded. "That's probably right. I'm apart of Zonnen Chess. It's been quite a while since I've been in the castle. It hasn't changed much."

"Oh yes, I've heard of you's: we have more people now."

Mercury held out his arm, with a silver bracelet around his wrist, and smirked, "That's great."

All of a sudden, orange and green lights surrounded Ash. He looked around quickly and gasped, "What- what are you doing? This is very-" But before he could finish, a flash of light appeared within the hall. When Ash opened his eyes again, the Zonnen man had gone. That's when he also recognised how big everything was. He looked down at himself and gasped.

**Venus had teleported into a room. Within it was another woman, whose back was turned to her. With a sweet smile, she came out of the shadows and said, "Well hello there, lovely. I do believe we've met."**

The woman turned around, revealing herself to be Candice. She cocked an eyebrow at the planet and asked, "And who might you be?"

"I'm part of Zonnen Chess. My boss is Saturn, if you remember."

Candice thought back, and then remembered a group calling themselves that several years ago. She chuckled at a memory of a certain party six years ago. As she did, Venus brought out her silver lipstick ÄRM and coloured her lips purple-blue.

"You seem to remember our boss."

Candice jumped when she saw how close the other woman was. The woman held the brunet's head and kissed Candice on her right cheek twice, and then pressed their lips together.

She could see a lot of silver and purple light surrounding her. _What's going on?_ She thought. _Is this some kind of Darkness ÄRM?_

When the lights subsided, she noticed the woman was gone. She quickly looked at herself, making sure nothing had changed. She sighed when she notice no difference. "Whatever that was, it didn't seem to affect me…"

**Rolan walked down the hallway, sighing to himself. He wanted to talk to Phantom, about Alviss - maybe -, but he didn't know what to say. He held his chest: his heart hurt whenever he was around his boss. Rolan didn't know what this meant: it was new to him. But strangely enough, lately he had been thinking about Alviss too, and that same pain in his chest would well up again. **

Too embarrassed about looking like an idiot if he asked someone, he decided to keep quiet. If anyone asked why he blushed around Phantom, or felt like fainting, he'd just lie and say he was sick.

He stopped when a woman appeared in front of him. She smirked and asked, "Hello there, boy: what is your name then?"

He cocked his head to the left and said, "Um, Rolan… Wh- who are…"

"I remember you: you were a kid the last time I saw you."

He was taken back by this. "Last time?"

"Yes, I'm part of Zonnen Chess. I haven't been in the castle since…" She thought for a moment. "Six years, maybe? But I don't mind: it's too cold for me, here, anyway." She shrugged and chuckled.

Rolan shrugged, slowly, too. "My name's Pluto, maybe I'll see you around…"

She threw a necklace towards him, which broke near him. Rolan quickly raised his arms over his head, bracing himself to what was to come. He gasped and stepped back as blue and pink lights blinded him. When they subsided, he moved his arms away from his head and sighed, "Who _was_ she. I don't remember a Zonnen."

Rolan looked down at himself and blushed, "Oh my Gosh…"

"**So it seems that Zonnen is attacking us now," explained Peta to Phantom, who was sitting on his chair. "Loco, Rapunzel and Kouga have all experienced curses by Mars and Jupiter, and it is rumoured that Uranus was behind a joint attack against some of our Bishops."**

"What about Saturn?"

"No where to be found," Phantom sighed. "It shouldn't be too hard to defeat them and reverse the damage they've caused. The only problem is that they are all separated. I'll send Galian and Ian to search them out."

"Let's call a meeting of the Knights first and see were we go from there."

"Yes sir…"

Within no time, most of the knights appeared. Before Phantom began, they all looked over at one of the doorways: a woman was screaming. It continued as Candice came storming in, followed by Aqua, Loco, Chaton and Emokis. In the knight's arms was a small boy with shaggy black hair and a long, grey t-shirt.

"Help me!" She yelled, hiding behind Kouga. The four women stopped in front of him. Emokis spat out, "Come out, Candice! Please: I just want a hug. A _long_ hug!"

"I love you!" yelled out Chaton, who was being held back by Loco, who was actually blushing.

Candice shook with fear as she explained, "I don't know what's happening: for some reason women keep running after me. It's really scary Phantom."

The head knight sighed, rubbing the bridge of his noes. "I see: and is that Ash in your arms there?"

"Yes sir!" yelled Ash, who hoped people could hear him.

"I see: and have you seen Rolan?"

Everyone looked around and shook there heads. "Alright: then we'll have to relay the info onto him later." He glared at everyone. "We are dealing with an internal attack. The Zonnen Chess must be stopped; either by imprisonment or for good!"

"Phantom, I just got word from Halloween."

He turned to Peta. "Yes?"

"He says that one of the females, Neptune, has the Holy ÄRM to reverse most of the curses."

"Where is she?"

"He doesn't know: he only caught her sister Uranus. We should send someone after her quickly, though. Neptune can't be too far, but if we take to long, she may get away."

"But, if my memory serves correctly, she isn't much anyway!" said Ash. "Who's going after her?"

At that point, Rolan teleported into the centre of the room, wearing a tattered brown cloak. He looked up at Phantom, with a sober expression, and announced, "I want to go, Phantom! Please!"

Everyone gasped: this was the first time they had seen the young blonde so serious. They all looked over at Phantom and were taken back by his smile. "Oh cause, my Rolan. I want you to be very careful…" He looked over at Candice, who was still cowering. "And you better take Candice with you. Magical Roe can look after Ash until you come back." He smiled again and finished, "Good luck, my Rolan."

The blonde nodded as Candice quickly ran over to him, dropping Ash along the way. The two teleported out. When they were gone, Phantom said quietly, "That's a nasty curse on Rolan."

"You know what it is?" asked Peta.

"Not quite, but there was a strong aura coming from him that felt like a darkness ÄRM"

**They teleported into a small clearing just outside the castle. Ahead of them was a forest like area. When they landed, Candice couldn't help but look over at her comrade and ask, "Rolan: why are your cheeks red? Are you okay?"**

The blonde gasped and looked away. "It's- it's just a bit warm out here is all."

"Why don't you just take off your cloak?"

Rolan remained silent, not looking at her.

A sound appeared not far from them. It sounded like fighting and screaming. They nodded to each other and were about to move into the forest when something came crashing near them. They noticed, when the dust subsided, that it was a young woman with pink hair: Neptune. She got up and gasped when she caught sight of the other Chessman.

"Get her, she went over here!" yelled a familiar voice.

The two - proper - Chess Pieces looked up and gasped: Alan was coming at them. The older man stopped short and yelled out, "Alviss come quick!"

"What is it-? Rolan!"

"Alviss!"

The four of them braced themselves, ready to fight. Neptune eeped and crawled into a ball, holding out her hand. Alan gasped and yelled, "She's about to use _andarta!_"

Alviss and Rolan leapt towards her, and just as they reached the pink haired girl, she teleported away, leaving the teens crashing into each other. They groaned as Alviss fell on top of the blonde. Alan shouted, "I'm going to go on ahead, Alviss. I think I know where she might've gone too!"

"Me too," said Candice. "Stay here Rolan!"

Before either of the boy's could respond, their comrades disappeared.

"Damn it… why are you so reckless Alan?" mumbled Alviss, looking up from where he lay.

In order to get up, Alviss placed his hand down and moved up, only to stop. What he was feeling was soft, and moving, and it felt like… He looked down and blushed: he was still on top of Rolan, who was blushing with rage. And not only that, but he had his hand on the blonde's chest. That's when one more thing dawned on him, "You're… you have…"

He was kicked off by Rolan. "So, you found out what happened to me!"

It took quite sometime for Alviss to get over the initial shock: it was true that there was something different about him, but he never expected this. "Di- did the Zonnen-?"

Rolan got up and brushed himself up and glared at the brunet. "It looks like we're after the same thing, so we might as well team up till we find our friends."

Alviss searched the blonde up and down: the cloak had come off when they fell, revealing a _very_ curvy figure. Rolan's blue shirt seemed to be - surprisingly - too small for him now, over his rather… new busty form. The feathers, that normally occupied the blonde's right shoulder, were no longer there. But he could tell that the collar was just under the top. And there was a white belt, holding his pants above his curvy waist. The blonde crossed his arms in furry and said, "If you don't mind, I want to find Candice and Neptune, and change back as soon as possible!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Alviss nodded and headed off in the direction he saw Alan go in, with Rolan close behind.

**Every so often, Alviss would look back, and then away with a snicker. Rolan would just cross his arms, staring daggers at the other young man. **

Alviss stopped and turned. "You know, I don't like people walking behind me." The blonde just glared at him, arms still crossed. Alviss snickered and continued, "I promise I won't touch you."

Rolan thought for a moment: he never knew Alviss to be the type to take advantage of a girl or anything. And he _was_ still technically a boy, even with the curse. He looked over at the brunet and shrugged, taking his place next to Alviss without another word. They continued on.

Alviss continued to throw glances at the other boy. The blonde would shiver every time the other would look over at him. Alviss also noticed one more thing.

"I see why you wore that cloak. I didn't think your top would bunch up like that-"

"Shut-up; I hate you!" Rolan looked away from the other, who was smirking. It seems that Rolan's blue top wasn't accustomed to having a big bust area, as it bunched up above the youth's chest, revealing his belly button.

Blushing, the blonde quickly pulled his top down then crossed his arms, so that it wouldn't come back up too soon. Alviss asked, "Do you want to switch tops then?"

Rolan looked at him horrified: the brunet was wearing an opened white top, with two straps holding the front slightly closed. Rolan couldn't think of himself wearing such a thing, not in his state anyway. Looking down at what he was wearing, though, made him think otherwise. He nodded and said, "Alright, but I want you to turn around while I'm getting dress."

Alviss shrugged, smirking as he turned away. He took off his top and held it out behind him. Rolan looked behind him for a sec, thinking, _I sure hope Phantom and Peta aren't watching this!_ He then took the top, took his own off, gave it to Alviss and placed on the one he just received. The shirt was kind of revealing, with only two straps holding it, semi, closed. He shivered at how cold it was out and how revealing it still was.

The brunet finished putting on the blue top and turned around: it was a little weird to see him in it, but it fit him well and wasn't much different from what he usually worn.

When Alviss caught site of Rolan, he couldn't help but stare. The blonde's face went red as he turned away. "I thought you were better then that!" He then turned away, crossing his arms.

As he waited for a response, Alviss crept up behind him and circled his waist with his arms. Rolan screeched, inadvertently stepped into the other's embrace. His heart began to beat faster as the other tightened his grip and moved his lips to the blonde's ear. Alviss's warm breath could be felt as he said, "We should get you a bow for your hair."

Rolan shoved one of his elbows, causing Alviss to move away quickly, laughing as he did. The blonde turned to him and blurred, "Let's just go you perv."

The brunet just shrugged, taking his place next to the other teen

**Phantom watched on as Rolan changed; the blonde's back turned to his view. The head knight chuckled and said, "It's a pity he seems to know that I'm watching; I wanted to see what he looked like. Oh Rolan, so sweet…"**

"Phantom."

He looked up as Peta teleported in. He asked, "What news?"

The vampire responded, "We have captured Mercury, Uranus and Jupiter, but they're not talking. And there seems to be another problem."

"Oh, and what is that?"

Peta sighed and told him duly, "Ash seems to have escaped."

Phantom chuckled, returning his attention to Rolan and Alviss. "I'm sure he's not far. He's probably just gone to find Candice or Rolan. Although, he seems to like being a kid again: he must miss it."

"As you wish: I'll send Chimera to go looking for him then." And the vampire was gone.

Phantom chuckled: Rolan had turned to his viewing area now, showing off some of the cleavage that had appeared with this new top. The knight bit his thumb as he watched Alviss hold the blonde from behind. For some reason, the knight couldn't help but feel jealous; but, he didn't why, or to whom…

**The two young teens kept walking in silence. Alviss couldn't help but watch Rolan: they were supposed to be enemies, yet Rolan's new look made him feel… queasy; and in a good way. He always did like Rolan - he felt sorry for the blonde and the circumstances that led him the join the Chess Pieces - but there was something different now. **

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Rolan suddenly stopped. The blonde asked, his arms crossed, "Isn't that one of your friends?"

Alviss looked over and sure enough there was Snow. _What are the odds,_ he thought to himself as the two walked up to her. She smiled and said, "Alviss, Ginta and that have been looking for you. They're wondering if… you… found… Neptune?" Her last words had become long and fairy as her attention turned to Rolan. She smiled warmly and held out her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Snow and it's nice to meet you."

The blonde blushed, not knowing what to say. Alviss chuckled and said, "Snow, don't you recognise her?"

The teen looked closer at the blonde woman: it was true that she seemed similar. Blonde, young, red eyes, attractive, femi_nine_… She gasped as she realised, "Oh, I'm so sorry Rolan: you must've been cursed too."

The blonde nodded. "A woman named Pluto got me."

"Oh: Dorothy and Nanashi were cursed by Uranus and Jupiter."

"What happened to them?"

Snow gulped, trying to put into words without sounding to simple, as Alviss bit his lip. "Um, Nanashi… he can… attract metal now."

Rolan looked at her, wide-eyed. "Metal?"

"And Dorothy's… well… she's now a guy."

_At least I'm not the only one,_ thought Rolan. His arms tightened in his embrace, still self conscious about looking the way he does around Alviss. But there was something else: as cold it was out, his heart felt very warm. His cheeks flushed whenever he was around the other young man.

The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something cool against his cheek. He jumped a little and looked over towards Alviss: the brunet was holding a blue ribbon. The blonde looked at Snow who said, "Alviss said you needed something to hold up your hair."

Rolan smiled awkwardly as he responded slowly, "Oh… um, thank you."

"It's okay. You can keep it if you want: I don't normally wear these types of ribbons. Well, I'll go and tell Ginta what's going on. Bye" And she left.

Alviss placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and said, "Sit down; I'll tie your hair up."

Finding no retort to this, the blonde sat down. His heart beat faster as he felt Alviss's hands touch his hair, and the back of his neck as he drew in rogue strains of hair. They stayed silent as he tied the blond locks together. Rolan couldn't help but place a hand on his left chest: the beating hadn't subsided; he was afraid of fainting.

He shook a little when he heard someone whisper into his ear, "I've finished, Rolan."

The brunet helped the other young man up, who seemed to be in a bit of a dream. Before they started out, again, Alviss cupped the blonde's chin and quickly pushed their lips together. Rolan's eyes widened in shock. His cheeks flushed quickly with the quickening of his heart as many thoughts went through his mind.

_Al- Alviss, why? What are you doing? How- did you… Please stop, I think... I think I'm ganna._ And without realising it, he whispered out, through their lips, "I think I'm going to faint…" Alviss pushed his tongue in a bit, running the flat of the other's tongue. Their warm breaths could be felt by one another as they pulled away.

Rolan had a pretty, bright red blush spread across his face. When the brunet tried to move in close again, Rolan stepped back, almost falling backwards at his own will. His head felt too light for him to respond to whatever Alviss had to say, so he struggled to move away and keep walking.

Alviss watched on and asked himself, _If you didn't like it, then why didn't you pull away before?_

**Moving his attention away from the scene, Phantom looked over to where Venus was standing. Her head was bowed as she asked, "What is it you want from me, Phantom?"**

The knight chuckled and replied, "I'm willing to forgive _your _indiscretions if you can do me one favour."

"Anything."

Phantom indicated for her to stand next to him and showed her the vision of Alviss and Rolan. He told her, "I want you to hit someone with your love ÄRM."

Knowing the knight's obsession with a certain MÄR individual, she looked into the vision and asked, "Do you want me to hit Alviss so he'll fall for you, sir?"

"No."

She turned to him in surprise. He pointed at the blonde knight and said, "No: I want you to hit Rolan, so that he'll fall in love with Alviss."

"But why?"

Phantom chuckled and said simply, "Because Alviss is already in love with him."

_Author Note: _

_Damn these one [two] shots are getting longer! Bloody hell, eight and a half pages. I'll be a pro writer soon enough mates!_

_Yeah, I'm cruel to Rolan: I just HAD to turn him into a girl. For some reason, when I envision him as a girl, I always think of him as a red-eyed, big busted version of Chizuru Kinoshita from Pia Carrot 3.3 GBA game. Gosh I love that game ^_^ Anyway, so yeah… And I don't know why he has a big chest: probably because he's like the male version of Candice!_

_Oh, and I made her a lesbian [my pairing of her is with Dorothy and Chimera, don't ask!], I mean Yuri, just because… WELL just look at her: don't half the women in this show scream out _YURI GIRLS!_ So that's why I made all the women go after her! Originally I thought I should make her a man, but I didn't like that idea, so I turned Dorothy into one instead (Sorry, I didn't have enough room to put in male!Dorothy in either chapters)._

_And yes, I know a lot of you don't like Phantom/Rolan but unfortunately I kinda do (next to Alviss/Rolan and Phantom/Peta of cause) so I decided to keep it in there for a bit of fun! But don't worry, it's very light… until my next fanfiction [mwahahaha…]!_

_And I decided to bring the Zonnen Planet warriors in because I needed a villain group who hates BOTH sides, so that Alviss and Rolan could work together ^_^_

_Funny, this started off as a comical story, but quickly turned semi-serious as soon as Rolan came in. Hilarious! And I hope referring to Rolan _still_ as a boy doesn't get too confusing, since he now has the body of a woman…_

_I think that wraps it up until the second part! _

_Oh, and the title refers to an ancient Greek story about a man who use to be a woman (she was sick of being weak, so she asked Poseidon to change her). That's when she became Caenis. So, in some way, it means the opposite in the story…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Caenis**

_Part 2:_

It was dark below him, an abyss of nothingness. Above him was such a pretty, hallowed light. Before him floated down an angel with large white wings; feathers sprinkled around everywhere with its descent. The angel was clad in white robes, and blonde hair floating around behind.

A slim, pale hand gracefully moved towards Alviss, gently holding his chin. The brunet murmured, "Rolan…"

"Alviss," claimed the angel, in such a heavenly voice, "Do you not want to be happy? With us? With me?"

He didn't know what to say. Rolan's hair waved everywhere, giving him a more angelic look. Alviss sighed; his eyes became heavy as the blonde smiled. "Isn't that what you want? Me?"

The brunet's eyes widened in shock: no, that wasn't what he wanted.

Watching the heavenly image in front of him, he remembered why he wanted to be around Rolan so desperately: the young man was kind and gentle, and shouldn't've been part of the Chess Pieces in the first place. And just by looking at him, Alviss could tell that Rolan needed to be brought away from Chess, from Phantom, as soon as possible!

The angel asked again, "Do you not want me?"

"Yes," muttered Alviss, "But not for the reason you think…"

**Alviss opened his eyes and scratched his head: just a dream. He suddenly felt someone nudge him. He looked up: blocking his view from the dark sky was Rolan, still a woman. The blonde had a rather annoyed expression upon his face, as he nudged the other again.**

"Alviss, get up: this isn't the time for sleeping!"

The brunet got up and asked, "How long have I been out for?"

"Not long: half an hour at the most."

Rolan sighed in annoyance, standing up and heading off without the other. Alviss snickered, jogging up to the blonde.

The brunet respected the other's distance: after everything they had been through, he needed to keep Rolan as close to him as possible.

They hadn't walked far when they heard a rumble. The earth around them began to shake. The blonde turned to the other and yelled, "Is it one of your friends?"

Alviss bit his lip: _this doesn't seem right. Could it be Zonnen?_

All of a sudden, the brunet was knocked out by someone. The shaking stopped. Rolan went to see how Alviss was, when he stopped at the sound of a woman talking to him: "That was surprisingly easy to do." He turned to face Pluto, who was now near him. She smirked and continued, "But it's not like you _care_ about Alviss… is it?"

Rolan bit his lip, suddenly feeling the same pain in his chest. Was that the feeling: care? Affection?

She continued on, "But it doesn't matter, does it? Our boss gave us orders to get you-"

Biting his lip, he asked, "Can I ask you something?" The woman seemed bewildered, but let him speak. "You said care as in affection, right?"

She nodded, cocking an eyebrow to this question.

He breathed in, gaining up the courage to ask, "Well, I know this probably isn't the time to ask, but in my chest-"

"Are you saying you're in love with Alviss?"

He turned around to see another woman. She was slim, with long blonde hair and a pink dress. She smiled warmly and asked again, "You're asking about why your heart hurts whenever you hear about, or are around, Alviss: aren't you?"

Rolan couldn't believe it: was his problem less laughable then he thought? He nodded, letting her continued, "It's because you love him. That pain in your chest is your heart responding to something it wants. And it wants Alviss."

Rolan was shocked: it couldn't be, he can't like Alviss! Alviss was his enemy…

Pluto crossed her arms and pouted, "What are you doing here, Venus: Saturn asked _me_ to get Rolan-"

"And Phantom asked _me_ to collect him." Rolan's heart leapt again.

"What? Why would Phantom- oh, you made a deal, didn't you, you traitor?"

"And if I did?"

As the two bickered, Rolan sat next Alviss and placed a hand upon his head. Did he love Alviss? He moved the brunet around a little, so that he was lying face up, bent over, and placed his lips upon the other teen's. Alviss's lips surprisingly warm in such cold weather, and the touch of his flesh made the blonde's heart feel a little better.

As they bickered, Venus turned to the two young men and smiled, "Now's my chance."

Before Pluto could respond, Venus pointed her bow-and-arrow ÄRM at Rolan and shot him. The young man suddenly felt a warm sensation filling him. He looked down and saw Alviss opening his eyes. He sat up, rubbing his head. All of a sudden, the blonde's heart leapt and he threw his arms around the other's neck.

"Oh Alviss!"

The brunet could only look on, too stunned to realise what was happening. Rolan looked up at him with an affectionate expression. "You're okay, right? She didn't hurt you did she?"

"Wh- what's going on…?"

"So you made the blonde fall in love with that Alviss guy?" asked Pluto.

Venus only chuckled, "Something like that. We should go; now that I've completed my mission, I can return to Zonnen."

Pluto eyed her curiously and asked, "By why did you hit Rolan? Shouldn't you have gone after that Alviss kid?"

Venus didn't say anything. Pluto just shrugged, before teleporting away. Before leaving herself, Venus thought, _This ÄRM doesn't force affection, it only amplifies it. And yet, I'm still curious about Rolan's sudden attitude._

**Phantom stood before Magical Roe, who had his head down in shame. "I am sorry, Mr. Phantom. I don't know how the boy got away from me."**

"It's okay, Roe, I think I may know where he is."

The lower knight looked up curiously: Phantom was smiling. "Sir…?"

"Ash may not mind the curse, but I'm sure he's concerned about the others who don't."

"You mean-?"

"Yes, I think he's gone after Candice and Ash."

**Chimera took a step outside the castle, holding Ash in her arms. She looked down and asked, "So, do you know where they went? Can you feel them?"**

The boy concentrated and said, "They seemed to have separated. There's a familiar power accompanying Rolan's it seems. I hope he is okay with the curse he has. I can feel Candice's not far from here, though. We should go see her first."

"I wonder why they split up."

"There might have been some confusion during a fight with Neptune: I heard Team MÄR has also been affected by the Zonnen."

"I see, then we should find them both as soon as possible."

"Right."

They set off. After five minutes of wondering, they saw a familiar mob of brown hair. The person turned around when she heard crunching of the ground: it was Candice. She eyed them and asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Roe?"

Before Ash could answer, Chimera placed him gently on the ground. She slowly walked up to Candice and blushed, then proceeded to throw herself at the brunet. Her arms wrapped around the other woman's neck as she nuzzled Candice. The brunet froze, blushing at this new problem.

"Oh, not again!" She yelled, trying to push the other off.

Ash sighed, walking towards the two. He stopped a few paces away from them and said, "You know, we should be trying to find Rolan: he may need our help."

The two stopped bickering and turned to him. Candice sighed, nodding as she gave into the other's - cursed - affection for her. Chimera held her by the waist and smiled. "Alright, let's go find our comrade then."

And so they set off, in a rather awkward way.

**Alviss didn't know how to feel: Rolan was clutching his arm, an affectionate expression on his face. He **_**had**_** always wanted the blonde to join him and Team MÄR, but not this way... or did he?**

Rolan laughed and asked, "Al, what's wrong: you're all quiet?"

The brunet stopped, causing the other as well. He cupped the older teen's chin and asked, "After all this, will you join Team MÄR with me?"

Rolan's face sobered. "Please tell you're not going say: _if you love me, you'll join_…"

Alviss shook his head. "No, I want it to be _your_ choice, no one else's."

The blonde just smiled and replied, "Why not join up with the Chess Pieces? I know that Phantom will be very please-"

"So that's why she did it."

Rolan looked up curiously. Alviss's eye was twitching, as he bit his bottom lip. He pushed the blonde away gently and said quietly, "Because Phantom knew how I felt about you. And he knows what's happened to you." He then looked up at the other and yelled, "Don't you see, he's just using you to get to me. Using _our_ feelings for one another: can't you see?"

"Even so…"

"What."

"Even so, at least I have meaning."

Alviss couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean, meaning?"

The blonde continued, placing her arms gently around the other's waist, "Because of Phantom, I have a meaning in life: I can keep living. Even if he is using me, then at least I'm of _some_ help to someone."

Alviss sighed, returning the embrace. "You've had a hard life, haven't you?"

"And so have you."

Yes: Alviss, too, had lost his parents early on in life. He moved so that he was face to face with the other. Rolan smiled and said, "We're both sad, and looking for something. Why can't we be together and look for it? We're so alike, why must you fight it?"

He moved forward, lips closing in. Only an inch away, Alviss placed a hand over the other's mouth and said, "But when I lost my parent's, I gained the Boss, Alan, my friends and all of MÄR. When you lost your's, you only had, and still only have, Phantom. What I want is the happiness of other's, as well as my own. I can't believe you, of all people, would ignore such a thing."

Rolan was shocked by this. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"Because I know you're kind, Rolan. You're the type of person would rather be helping then hurting people-"

He had to stop: Rolan seemed to be chuckling. He removed his hand and was shocked when he found the blonde laughing. The knight's eyes softened as he said, "I'm surprised you couldn't see. You don't know us at all, do you: that's what Phantom's trying to achieve, a world were everyone's happy."

"What!"

Rolan threw himself at the other, smashing their lips together. The younger one couldn't do anything; the other's grip around him tightening. He felt a surge of warmth go through him as he felt a tongue run along his lips. Giving into his temptations, Alviss opened his mouth and attacked Rolan's who willingly accepted.

He pushed away after a moment, only to undo his shirt. Rolan blushed and asked, "Oh, do you want me to…"

"No, leave your's on."

Alviss began kissing the other again. With his shirt open, the brunet could feel the flesh of the other's breasts against his own. At some point, he was able to get Rolan onto the ground, whose legs parted so that Alviss could rub against him better. The brunet held the other's head up, deepening the kiss greatly.

He undid one of the straps on Rolan's top and slipped a hand over one of the breasts. Rolan moaned into the kiss; that's when Alviss stopped.

He sat up quickly, realising what was going on. How could he let himself do this? Though, what was more shocking was the expression the blonde had on his face. Rolan seemed a little surprised and upset that Alviss had stopped.

The knight sat up and asked, "Didn't… didn't you like it?"

It took Alviss a moment to respond. "It's not that: we can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because…"_Because when we're finally together, I want to do it because _you _want to, not because of some spell- wait, what am I thinking? I don't want Rolan this way… do I?_ "Well, it's because…"

"Rolan: there you are! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

The two looked around: Candice was running towards them, with Chimera following shortly after. Behind them was a glimpse of a small boy, who was jogging slowly. Candice was the first to reach them, who bent over to caught her breath, before eyeing them curiously. "Sorry, were we interrupting something?"

Alviss sighed, standing up. "No, we weren't doing anything."

He held out a hand towards Rolan and smiled. The blonde returned the smile and took the hand, moving up. As soon as he was on his feet, Rolan threw himself at Alviss, clinging to the other teen's chest. Alviss blushed; all he could do was place an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

Candice, oblivious to this due to her own - similar - problem, shoved at Chimera's head and told the two young men, "Phantom contacted me before and said that they have Neptune, and that we should head back to the castle as soon as possible."

Alviss sighed: at least Rolan will stop acting weird soon.

Ash ran between the two pairings and held out his hand. "Luckily for me, I _borrowed_ Pozun's ring earlier, when Roe had his back turned."

The oldest brunet flinched: even the most - seemingly - harmless Chess Pieces have their dark sides.

Ash yelled out, "_Andata!_" And the five teleported back into the castle.

They were in the main room of the castle: Phantom stood near them, Peta and Venus just behind him. Rolan's heart leapt. The head knight clapped and said, "Good, the three of you have returned without damage. And you brought Alviss, how wonderful."

Rolan stepped forward, resisting the urge to touch his aching heart. He bowed his head in the knight's presence and said, "I'm sorry I allowed this to happen to me, Phantom."

The knight cupped the blonde's chin and said, "Nonsense, Rolan: I think you've done very well in the condition you're in."

"What about me?" asked Candice, looking hopeful.

Phantom chuckled, turning a little to her. "Of cause: you did well with all those women running after you."

Candice froze: was that spite or humour in the head knight's tone?

Rolan's was about to say something, when he froze: a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around the blonde's waist. He felt someone place there head on his shoulder, as he heard Alviss whisper, "You don't have to go back. I've given you another option, Rolan."

The blonde didn't know what to say: his heart was beating so fast now. Venus noticed this: _So, you were acting this whole time. With two loves, the curse could be in affect. That explained why you seemed _too_ affectionate towards Alviss._

"Phantom," asked Candice, once again oblivious to the situation, "You said Neptune was here, yes?"

Slightly annoyed, the head knight turned to her and nodded. "That's right. I'll just send her in with _the others_."

"Others?"

Behind them teleported in Dorothy, Alan, Nanashi and Neptune. Venus stepped forward and asked, "Oh Neptune, are you alright."

"Right as rain, fellow Zonnen."

"Neptune," began Phantom, "Has _graciously_ let us use the sacred ÄRM in return for her, and her comrade's, freedom. And it seems that it has already worked on the MÄR team."

Dorothy placed her hands on her waist and said, "That's right, and we would appreciate Alviss back now."

"If you wish."

Everyone looked at him: Phantom was smiling. He explained, "It's still not time for Alviss to join us yet. But it was fun watching the scene play out."

Alviss wasn't surprised: _You bloody pervert: you just wanted to see Rolan as a girl._

"Never the less," They all turned to Alan, "Pluto should hurry up and heal the remaining Chess Pieces so that we can leave with Alviss."

Pluto stepped towards the Chess Pieces and held out a necklace ÄRM. She chanted something and a bright light of pinks, whites and blues drifted from it. Ash, Candice and Rolan felt warmth through out them. When the light was gone, both Ash and Rolan were back to their normal selves. Chimera quickly let go of Candice and looked away, blushing.

"It looks like the fun is over and that you can all go now," said Phantom, returning to his chair.

Rolan went to follow him, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. He turned around and tried to hold back his blush. Alviss smiled and told him, "Rolan; if you ever change your mind, please know that you are _always_ welcome to Team MÄR, no matter what."

There was a silence. All the blonde could do was return the smile and respond, "And same to you, when you wish to join us."

"_If_ I wish."

"Yes, if…"

Alviss let go and headed towards his comrades. He took one last look at Rolan as they teleported away, to regroup with Ginta and the rest.

As soon as they were gone, Phantom ordered them all to leave: Ash was to apologise to Pozun and Roe; Chimera and Candice were to find Saturn; and Rolan was to prepare for the next round of fighting.

When the blonde was in his room, he suddenly braced himself: he was still wearing Alviss's top.

He bit his lip and stifled any tears to fill his eyes: he was stuck, in love with two men. He fell to his knees: no matter what, he had to stay by Phantom's side, the man who saves him. But the same thought's kept moving into his head: _But Alviss could save you too…_

**Candice and Chimera started out through the hallway, heading towards the exit of the castle. The brunet woman was complaining, "I'm so glad that the curse is gone. Having women fall all over me was **_**really**_** annoying: especially when I only want Phantom…"**

Chimera stopped and said, "He is the only one you'll ever look up to."

Candice slowed down, stopped and turned around. The tone in the blonde's voice was different to normal. Her expression looked slightly hurt as well.

"But I know I'll _always_ be second, or even third, to him."

Chimera was shocked by this and asked, "But why?"

The brunet's face sobered, as she looked down and away, "Because he loves Alviss and Rolan more then he does me. They have always been in his thoughts, all these six years. Even so, I'll stand by him, even though I know that my feelings will never be returned."

"If you…" Candice looked up, "If you ever get sick of waiting…"

"Despite all this, the curse, you'll still like me?"

Chimera nodded.

"Then I'll be happy to be with you."

They both smiled, leaving the castle side by side.

**It was when the four landed outside, and the cool breeze flowing past them, did Alviss realise that he was still wearing Rolan's top. The ripper was still halfway down, exposing the Zombie Tattoo he had. **

While the other's reconciled, he turned away from them and placed a hand underneath the top, touching his heart.

_Strange: we're so far a part, and yet, I feel like you're right here with me. Rolan, I know you're not bad - quite the opposite - but I can't help but worry. Even if I'm too late to save you, I still try. You maybe too close to Phantom to move away, but after everything we've been through, over the last few hours, I know that I can sway your mind. Wait for me, Rolan…_

"Hey Alviss!" shouted Alan, "Are you alright there, buddy?"

The young brunet turned around and smiled. "Yeah, everything's just fine."

"Alviss!"

Bell came flying towards him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for making you worry, Bell. But I'm fine: nothings happened to me."

"Good!" she whimpered into his shoulder.

He looked over towards his friends: _This is what you need, I feel. Rolan, I know you think living forever is what brings you happiness, but the fear of losing others - and yourself - is what makes living even more valuable…_

_Author Note: _

_YES! Finished! Once again, another eight and a half paged chapter. I'm so glad I broke this one-shot up into two parts, or else it would've been too long._

_Yeah: Phantom was only toying with Alviss and Rolan (because he's a perv, as is everyone else in this!). He knew Al wasn't going to switch sides, even with a sexy Rolan hitting on him, so he decided to use the blonde as… insurance, for later events._

_Unfortunately, I also have this thing that: unless a MÄR story is AU (although, even then it's questionable), or based - well - after the events of the show, then Al and Rolan can't be happy with each other. And I know a lot of people treat Rolan as childish [because of his first fight with Alviss] but if you watch the episodes later on (such as 70, 71, 85 and 88, I think) then you'll notice that he can be _really_ serious, and scary, when he wants to be._

_And the Candice/Chimera pairing was a bit of a random placing because I didn't have enough room to bother putting in Dorothy. _

_And I've decided to keep this a T-rating due to the fact that, besides their little make-out scene, there really wasn't any nudity or anything. I'll change it if there are enough complaints._

_Sorry for the angelic dream sequence earlier: I wanted to add it in, and I was going to do a follow up, but didn't quite get there._

_If there are any questions [BTW, No one ended up finding Saturn because he and his crew escaped to their castle and the rest of the Chess Pieces couldn't be bothered looking for them] then PM or REVIEW me and I will reply back: unless you leave an anonymous review, then I can't because I don't know you…_

_By the way, I've started a livejournal community for Alviss/Rolan fans here. I could really do with a few more people; the fandoms a like too dead for my liking, so here it is:_

_http : / /communit y. livejournal . com / blue _ n _ blond e/ profile_

_Just remove the spaces from the whole thing, cause doesn't like links -_- But you have to join Livejournal to be able to see it properly (I have an age filter on it!)_


End file.
